A paseo la historia
by Atori-chan
Summary: "Diecinueve de mayo, batalla entre Uchiha Madara y Senjuu Hashirama. La batalla duró tres días y dos noches con victoria de Senjuu Hashirama…" ¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Es necesario que estudies esa clase de tonterías en mi casa? –fue la queja de Sasuke DRABBLE


**SUMARY: **"Diecinueve de mayo, batalla entre Uchiha Madara y Senjuu Hashirama. La batalla duró tres días y dos noches con victoria de Senjuu Hashirama…" ¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Es necesario que estudies esa clase de tonterías en mi casa? –fue la queja de Sasuke…

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Palabras: **440

**Género:**_ Humor & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEDICADO A UCHIHASASKU, QUIÉN ME INVITÓ AL CONCURSO DE DRABBLES Y QUE GRACIAS A ELLA, ESTE DRABBLE SALIÓ A LA LUZ<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A PASEO LA HISTORIA<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Drabble_

* * *

><p>-"Quince de mayo, aparición del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Invocado por Uchiha Madara. Diecinueve de mayo, batalla entre Uchiha Madara y Senjuu Hashirama. La batalla duró tres días y dos noches con victoria de Senjuu Hashirama." –recitaba Sakura en alto lo que estaba escrito en el libro de historia que tenía sobre sus piernas- "Veinte de mayo, Senjuu Hashirama se proclama el ninja más poderoso."<p>

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Es necesario que estudies esa clase de tonterías en mi casa? –fue la queja de Sasuke, sintiéndose ofendido no solo por la derrota de su antepasado, sino por el hecho que eso lo humillaba como Uchiha que era.

-así me quedan mejor las cosas. –contestó la joven con una sonrisa- A ver: "Trece de octubre, muere…"

-¡Pues lárgate a tu casa!

-es que necesito tu ayuda para que verifiques si lo digo bien. –ampliando su sonrisa.

¿Y no podía molestarle a otro? ¿Por qué a él? Que no le dijera porque eran novios, que eso era una excusa barata.

¡Maldición!

Para una tarde que tenía la casa libre, su ingeniosa novia se presentaba con un inservible libro de historia donde sus antepasados eran considerados como si se trataran de demonios crueles y sanguinarios.

-"Época de gobierno de Sarutobi Hiruzen: Sube cómo Hokage tras…"

-¡Suficiente! –sentenció el Uchiha, quitándole el libro de sus piernas- Para empezar eres una ninja y tendrías que estar entrenando. ¿Para qué estudias esta sarta de tonterías pasadas que no te aportan nada?

-porque cuando se jubile la anciana Koharu, ocuparé su lugar. –tratando de alcanzar el libro sin mucho éxito- ¿Quieres devolvérmelo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de no entender qué tenía que ver el estudiar historia con el puesto de consejero, mientras trataba de que Sakura no le cogiera el libro.

-el puesto –decía con voz ahogada, estirándose para alcanzar el libro-, exige que sepas sobre el origen de tu villa, para no caer en el mismo error que nuestros antepasados. –viendo que no lograba recuperar su libro de historia- ¡¿ME LO QUIERES DEVOLVER DE UNA JODIDA VEZ? –intentando calmar su ira y no darle uno de sus terribles puñetazos.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

-"Época de cambio de gobierno de Senjuu Tsunade a Uzumaki Naruto…" –comenzó ante desconcierta de la chica- "…Haruno Sakura aprueba un aburrido examen de historia, pero pierde al mejor partido de toda Konoha y de todos los Uchihas."

Sakura dejó de forcejear bruscamente ante esas palabras. Sasuke con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, le bailó el libro de historia en sus narices, con el mensaje en claro: ¿La historia o yo?

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. ¡A paseo la historia! –dictaminó la Haruno.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Para aquellos que no sepan, la razón por la que he tardado tanto en aparecer por estos lares, se deriva en mis estudios, donde me centré completamente en ellos, obteniendo buenos resultados (VICTORIA) Así que ahora que estoy más relajada, por fin podré centrarme en mis fics, donde pronto, muy pronto habrá actualización masiva, atentos.

Este drabble, iba a ser para un concurso donde debido a que tuve amigdalitis (casi me da un infarto cuando lo sufrí, cerca de mis vacaciones verdaderas –es decir, sin trabajos y sin estudios-) tuve que descalificarme. Por eso, mientras escribo conti de los otros y para no dejarlo en mi pen abandonado, os ofrezco esta lectura de la tabla de acciones: estudiar cómo me pedían.

'Atori'


End file.
